


Pick Up the Pieces and We’ll Rearrange

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Grown up AU, M/M, Office Worker, Police, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Suga is your average salary man who has worked his youth away without settling down.  One chance encounter reunites him with an old pal and unrequited love and, well, the rest as they say is history.





	Pick Up the Pieces and We’ll Rearrange

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Growing Pains” by Birdy. She is a brilliant singer and lyricist so you really gotta check her out 
> 
>  
> 
> Saw a prompt regarding romance between people in their 40s (i.e. they’ve seen some shit, went thru shit, so dating is old and new for them) this on tumblr and thought I could try my hand at this.  Also, I just wanted super aged up vball dorks after their youth has faded lol

 

 

The day could not have started off any better for Suga.

He woke up a few minutes before his alarm was scheduled to go.  He didn’t nick himself shaving (Which shouldn’t feel like an accomplishment given his age but he still isn’t skilled at shaving, especially beneath his jaw).  His suit was cleanly pressed and he had a brand-new tie to go with it.  He managed to beat the morning rush on the train and arrived at his office with a few minutes to spare, which gave him the perfect opportunity to buy himself an overpriced cup of coffee in the lobby of the building in which his office was located.

He breezed through the morning meetings.  He had to keep his proud smile in check when the CFO sang praises for his latest project’s progress. A couple more meetings at extravagant restaurants and Suga will have landed himself the deal of the decade (as Nagami-san keeps exclaiming). Lunch hour is spent in the staff room with his colleagues from within and out of his sales section.  It boggles Suga to this day that he is working here since eighty percent of the employees are young, attractive females.

“It’s gotta be your mother hen side,” Hojikata Aya—or as everyone in the company calls her: Hoji-chan—chimes in.

“That’s what I keep tellin’ him,” Ennoshita, the other token male in his sales division joins in the chatter.  It was a pleasant surprise to see Ennoshita in Osaka after he moved for university and then work.  They go back to their hometown together on holidays, keeping up with their volleyball teammates.  For some reason, he has not seen Daichi for more than a handful of times.

“He was the mom of our high school volleyball club,” Ennoshita reminisces.  “In his final year, the three of the four first years were a straggly bunch. If it wasn’t for Suga-san, they never would have gotten along.”

“You’re exaggerating,” Suga rebuts.  “Tsukishima and Kageyama weren’t that bad.”

“You mean Kageyama-kun from the Men’s National Team?” Kirishima-san asks.

Both Suga and Ennoshita nod.

“He wasn’t always the charmer that he is now,” Suga smirks.

“He still is awkward with fan service,” Hoji-chan interjects.  “Here.”

She pulls up an image search of Kageyama.  He is donning the red uniform proudly and Suga can feel the raw power from the in-game shots.  However, the pictures of him off the court are comically awkward and almost juvenile.  There is one particular shot of his with his arms around the shoulders of two female fans and his smile looks stiff and forced.  Suga can’t help but laugh at it.

“He and Oikawa-san are the best. And Ushiwaka, too!” Kirishima croons.

Suga is glad to see that the rest of Japan has taken to calling Ushijima Wakatoshi ‘Ushiwaka’ as well.  Even some of the professional journalists and photographers refer to him as such.

“Senpai~ Didn’t you say that your high school won against Ushiwaka’s scholl for Harukou?”

Suga nearly chokes on the mouthful of store bought beef yakisoba bento.  Thankfully Ennoshita answers for him.

“It was a close call.  We have Kageyama’s game sense as well as everyone else working hard and diligently to up their arsenal.”

“If Kageyama-kun was half as yummy looking back then as he does now . . .” Hoji-chan trails off, a dreamy, faraway look clouding her eyes.

“Hate to burst your bubble, Hoji-chan, but his personality is nasty,” Suga says.  “Best admire him through screens.”

“I can deal with a little bit of nasty,” she insists.  “Maybe he will change for his one true love.”

Suga contemplates bursting his kouhai’s dream bubble once again but he stops himself.  She’ll find herself a better man one day.  Kageyama did eventually find himself someone who made him a better person after all.

 

After lunch comes afternoon solitude, meaning Suga is left to tend to his business emails and calls alone in his office for three hours.  Perks of being a section leader is that he gets to go home hours before the dinner rush. When he is absolutely sure that his division knows how much work they need to complete before tomorrow, he leaves the building.  The skies have turned grey and Suga prays that it won’t start raining until he is home.  He didn’t think to bring an umbrella and he is wearing one of his favourite suits today.

Lady Luck seems to have abandoned him as the skies turn darker and pour down in buckets.  As if it weren’t bad enough, a car accident blocks his bus route.  Suga hops off the bus.  Walking home should take less time since he is only a few streets away from his flat complex.

  He passes by a police officer who strikes a resemblance to a familiar face.  Suga retraces his steps to confirm.

“Daichi?”

The officer jolts and turns around to face Suga.  It _is_ Daichi, albeit looking more rugged and tired than the face Suga remembers.

“Suga?” his face lights up with recognition.  He smiles, the smile quickly disappearing when he is reminded that he is on duty.  “What are you doing in Osaka?”

“Work.  I could ask the same of you.”

Daichi scratches the back of his head.  “It’s a rather long story.  Tell you what, I’m off the clock after I’m done dealing with this accident so if you don’t mind we can catch up in the pub down the street with the neon roof tiles at seven.  Know that one?”

Suga nods.  “Okay.  Uhm, nice seeing you again.”

“Likewise.”

The walk home is a haze in Suga’s memory.  It is way too early in the season for typhoons to have hit the shores and yet, Suga is soaked to the bone.  With a heaving sigh, he hangs up the suit jacket by the door and strips down to his briefs.  He throws everything into the washing machine and starts the cycle.  He is about to fill up the bath when the doorbell rings.  Cursing his luck, he grabs a towel, ties it around his waist, and jogs over to the door.

“Yes?” he swings the door open without bothering to check his visitor.  As luck would have it, it is none other than Daichi stood at the entryway.  Even with the plaster raincoat over his uniform, he is drenched with rainwater, adding to that rugged look he has going on.  Come to think of it, he looks like Mr. Dark and Handsome with his chin and cheeks peppered with stubble.

“Hi!  Uhm, you dropped your wallet and I saw your license in there so I came to drop this off.”  He waves the wallet in Suga’s face as though the explanation alone wouldn’t suffice.

“Th-thanks.”

And, of course, the towel slides down from Suga’s hips to the floor.  There is a moment when Daichi’s eyes dart to track the movement of the towel before they return to stare into Suga’s eyes. 

“Shit!  Ah, this is awkward,” Suga tries to joke it off.  He picks up the towel and double-knots it around his hips this time. 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.  Uhm, mind if I step inside?”

The wind howls behind Daichi and the window panes rattle in their place.  “Yeah, no prob.  I’m doing the laundry so you can throw it in there as well.  Let’s cancel the pub and catch up here instead.”

“Cool.  Thanks.”

While Daichi takes his shower, Suga rifles through his clothes to find the baggiest, largest ones he owns.  Even then the clothes are too tight around Daichi’s broad shoulders and chiseled abdomen.  He ends up rolling up the hem of the sweatpants as to not look super ridiculous.  In the shower, Suga glances down as his soft, pudgy stomach.  Okay, tomorrow will be the day that Suga makes good use of the gym membership trial thing Ennoshita got him.  Most likely.

Daichi is sitting on the sofa in the living room, the television turned off.  He is on the phone and talking in hushed tones.  From his hunched shoulders and a slight frown forming on his face, Suga wonders if he is talking with another police officer from his station.

He goes to the kitchen instead and makes two mugs of hot chocolate for them.  It’s too early to start dinner, leaving him and Daichi alone with nothing better to do.  Great.

“Thanks for letting me barge in,” Daichi says when his phone call is over.

“It’s pouring out there.  I’d have to be heartless to say no to that.” Suga hands Daichi one of the mugs.  “So, uhm, how’ve you been?  Don’t think I saw you at last year’s reunion.”

“Yeah, uh, I was busy.  Still am.  But otherwise, I’m good.  How about you?”

“Busy but living.  I’m just your average office drone.”

“You’re anything but average,” Daichi blurts out.  Suga is sure that his own cheeks are as red as Daichi’s at the remark.

“What’s it like being a police officer?  I think the job suits you,” Suga questions.  The uniform suits him more than Suga cares to admit, not that he will ever verbalise that comment.

“Well, I don’t get to chase down criminals on a daily basis,” Daichi says with a laugh.  “The movies are a lie.  Most days, it’s going through mountains of paperwork and dealing with the occasional traffic accident or a pickpocket.  There is a separate task force for yakuza since it _is_ Osaka.  I’ve been involved in a couple cases regarding yakuza but it’s not super violent like the public thinks.”

“That’s true.”  Suga’s biggest worry when he moved to Osaka for university was the rumours about yakuza activity.  Contrary to popular beliefs, they don’t dominate the area, nor do they terrorise innocent citizens.  There have been a few headlines about inter-group conflicts but that was as bad as it got.

(Okay, there were some news about murders every once in a while but that was to be expected from a city infamous for yakuza activity, right?)

“How come you’re living all the way out here in Osaka?” Daichi asks.  He seems happy about the extra chocolaty drink Suga made.  For someone with his image, Daichi had a sweet tooth and liked chocolates.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Suga answers.  “I got a partial scholarship for the university here and somehow landed myself a job as well.  Fast forward couple decades and I have fallen in love with the city.  How about you?”

Daichi covers the back of his neck, a nervous habit that Suga recalls from their high school days.  “I, uh, I went to university back in Miyagi and met a girl.  We got married and it was her wish to live close to her family.  So we moved here and raised our daughter here.  I couldn’t leave even after she, erm, passed away.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Suga offers.  “You have a daughter, you said?”

“Yeah.  Here.”  He takes out his smartphone and taps on the screen a few times.  Married with a kid. Huh.  It is true that whilst Suga was the mother of their volleyball team, Daichi was the father.  He united the members with his stern, but nonetheless caring guidance and love for the sport.  Maybe it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise that Daichi has a child.

“She is beautiful,” Suga comments.  Daichi’s daughter has the same kind brown eyes as her father and their smiles are identical.  He can see the same kind, loving heart in those digital photos.

“She’s a handful, too,” Daichi says.  “She turned fourteen this spring and I don’t remember my middle school days being as dramatical as hers.”

“That’s probably ‘cause you weren’t involved in the girls’ drama,” Suga remarks.  “Besides, puberty is a pain in the butt.”

“I’ll say.  I have so much more respect for parents worldwide.”

Suga elbows him lightly.  “You forget that you’re a dad now.  A real one with your own child.”

“Yep.  My daughter means the world to me.  When I saw her for the first time, it was like I was holding someone so fragile and incredibly precious.  My wife made fun of me for crying at that moment.  I worried that without a mother, I wouldn’t be able to raise Harumi right.  Thankfully, she hasn’t given me much trouble.  Maybe being a police officer helps.”

“I’m sure that you’re a great father, Daichi,” Suga reassures him.  he rests a hand on Daichi’s shoulder.  “You’ve always had a kind heart and compassion for others.  She should see that in you no matter what she is going through.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.  Now, it’s been a while since you last had a Koushi special, right?  What do you say you stay for dinner for old time’s sake?”

“The super spicy mafo tofu?  Do I really have a say in that?”

Suga grins.  “Nope.  You can help with the prep.  Hopefully you learned your way around the kitchen.”

There were times when he and Daichi hung out after practice.  Suga would make dinner for two since his parents worked late and Daichi just watched.  The one time Daichi offered to help, he set the stove on fire.

Much to Suga’s relief, Daichi does not set Suga’s kitchen on fire.  The tofu and green onions he chops up are uneven in size but it’s not like that will affect the taste.  Setting up the table and eating together feels routine, as though several years hasn’t passed since the last time they had dinner together, just the two of them.

“Your cooking got even better.  How is that fair?” Daichi exclaims.

“Practice makes perfect.  You have a kid!  Shouldn’t you be better at cooking and stuff?”

“Harumi takes care it most of the time.  since I work irregular hours, she often stays over at her friends’ places.”

“Single dad at forty-two.  How’d that happen?”

Daichi shrugs.  “Beats me.  But I’m glad to have her.”

“You should introduce me to her sometime.  I would love to meet her in person.”

“Sure thing.  She seems to have inherited my passion for volleyball so I often tell her stories of our team and our journey to Harukou.”

Suga smirks.  “Is she a captain, too?”

“Actually, yeah.  Another thing she got from me, I suppose.”

It is beyond adorable how Daichi’s eyes light up whenever he talks about Harumi.  His eyes crinkle deeper at the sides and his lips stretch out into a huge grin that he can’t seem to hold back.  That must be what it’s like to have a child, the indescribable love that they can’t contain.

They finish dinner and do the dishes together.  During the chore, Suga’s shoulders and elbows keep bumping into Daichi’s body and he can’t help but notice the firmness in Daichi’s biceps.  And thanks to the sweats that don’t fit him right, his thigh muscles are on full display as well.

“It’s still going on strong, huh?” Suga mutters, checking the weather outside.  In fact, the rain has taken a turn for the worse, blowing in every direction accompanied by gales.  When he turns on the TV, the reporter is advising people to stay indoors.

“Uhm, Suga?” Daichi asks, his phone raised on his face.  “Harumi just called saying that she is stuck at her friend’s place.  Looks like I’m in the same situation.  Do you mind if I stay the night?”

“Not at all.  It’d be mission impossible to go anywhere outside in this weather.  You can sleep in my bed.  My couch isn’t so bad.”

“Nonsense.  This is like training camp.  We all slept side by side during those.”

“Yeah . . . right.”

The rest of the evening passes by in a flurry of stories and other small talk.  It’s unbelievable how easy it is to talk with Daichi, finding their groove together as though the years hadn’t gone by.

At night, Suga finds it impossible to fall asleep.  Daichi, on the other hand, is asleep and snoring like it was his own bed.  Of course he is fine.  He isn’t the one who harboured a huge crush throughout high school.

 

 

On the first day of high school, Suga had high hope.  He loved volleyball and Karasuno was renowned for having been a powerhouse.  Although the team had seen the last of the glory days, it still meant a lot to share the same black and orange uniform as the champions of old.

Out of the three first years, Daichi stood out.  Even as a freshman, he had the knack for leadership and a strong foundation for defense.  It didn’t take long for the admiration and comfortable friendship they built up to develop into feelings of love and longing. 

Suga could never dare to voice his feelings aloud.  They lived in a small town and rumours spread like wildfire.  Besides, Daichi would be happier with a cute girl like Michimiya.  If he ever opened his eyes and saw how hard the girl captain had fallen for Daichi, that was.

Going off to Osaka for university was a relief.  Hardly anyone left the vicinity of Karasuno for university.  Most of them chose to stay within the Miyagi-hen or not pursue post-secondary education in the first place.

 

 

And now, that old yearning was back in full force.  Daichi had quite the athletic build back in their youth but now, his job probably demanded more strength.  Suga could spend hours ogling the lines and curves of Daichi’s muscular build.  Daichi always had a habit of sleeping on his side and Suga is grateful for that.  With his back facing Suga, Suga is free to trace the outlines of Daichi’s muscles in the semi-darkness.

Morning came too early and Suga wakes to his alarm.  He feels sorry for Daichi since he had mentioned that he was off-duty for the next three days.  He turns his alarm off in haste and pads over to the bathroom.

It takes a few minutes to tame his bed hair and he decides that he doesn’t have to shave today.  A quick splash of water chases away the last remnant of sleep from his eyes and he is almost ready for work.

When he emerges from the bathroom, he is greeted by the sight of a shirtless Daichi making coffee and frying up something over the stove.  The smoke detector isn’t blaring and frankly, it smells good.

“Mornin’,” Daichi says.  “Consider this a small thank-you for the night.  You should go grocery shopping soon, by the way.  You’re almost out of eggs and other ingredients.”

Suga yawns.  “Duly noted.  I’m surprised that you didn’t burn the eggs.”

“I’m not the same Daichi you knew in Karasuno.  I did get some grease stains on the t-shirt, though.  Hope you that wasn’t favourite.”

“Nah.  I just wear it around the house or to bed.”  Suga doesn’t mind at all.  He can see Daichi’s abs very well with the fluorescent lights on.

Breakfast is good and his kitchen remains intact.  When it’s time for Suga to leave for work Daichi changes back into his uniform as well. 

“I can drop you off at work if you’d like,” Daichi offers.

“It’s fine.  Parking is a pain around that neighbourhood.  Besides, I think you could use more sleep.”

Daichi smiles.  “True. Can we meet up again soon?”

Suga heart does a backflip.  “Sure.  When and where?”

“Same place on Friday?”

“Okay.  That works.”

“Great.  Nice seeing you again, Suga.”

“Likewise.  I’ll see you on Friday then.”

“Friday it is.”

And if Suga’s heart doesn’t quite down for the entire commute to work, it’s not his fault.  Daichi is definitely to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://www.kenmanyan-24.tumblr.com) for randomness and the occasional updates <3


End file.
